


Down Once More

by MysteriousOceanDance



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, M/M, Music, Phanfiction, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousOceanDance/pseuds/MysteriousOceanDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six months since Raoul rescued Christine from the grasp of the Phantom of the Opera. But what happens when the Phantom now pursues his love for Raoul? Raoul must make a choice between dreamlike romance and forbidden passion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Sleep, He Sang To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One! Let me know what you guys think. Honestly, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter(s), I will gladly take them under consideration. Comment and like! Cheers!!  
> -K

The voice sauntered through his mind, tantalizing him.

 

_ I am your Angel of Music…  _

 

Raoul bolted upright in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He glanced to his side; Christine was still there, sleeping peacefully. She was like a pure, gentle dove. Beautiful and sweet.

 

Heavily, Raoul fell back onto his pillow, rubbing his eyes. He was beyond frustrated.

 

Six months had passed since he rescued Christine from the grasp of  _ him _ : the Phantom of the Opera. But for the past week, Raoul’s dreams had been filled with the monster’s terrible, alluring voice. He heard it in day, as well, in ordinary events. He could be out on business or performing mundane activities in his flat, and he would hear the voice.

 

_ Come to me...I will have you, at last… _

 

But he was convinced it was all in his head. Raoul turned to his side and kissed his wife on the cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

 

What a lucky man I am, he thought. He pulled her close and drifted into sleep once more. Only to hear the voice again.

 

_ You are a fool...You shall be mine… _

 

*****

 

The next morning, Raoul found it difficult to remove himself from bed, after a mostly sleepless night. He turned to his side to see that Christine was no longer there. After a bit of convincing himself, he slowly rose from his bed and made his way to the kitchen to find Christine making breakfast.

 

Their flat was relatively small, but it had all necessary amenities. After all, it was just the two of them living there.

 

Christine greeted her husband with a warm smile and a kiss.

 

“Rough night, love?’ she asked.

 

Raoul sighed. “Could have been worse, but still a handful of unpleasant dreams.”

 

Christine put her arms around him as he held her waist.

 

“I’m so sorry, dearest,” she said. “I wish I could take the nightmares away.”

 

Raoul kissed her lips and said softly, “You are the happy dream from which I cannot wake. There is no room for nightmares.”

 

Christine beamed and rested her forehead against his, kissing Raoul over and over. He pulled her closer and reciprocated.

 

Out of the corner of his eye. Raoul could see movement. While still kissing Christine’s lips, he glanced at mirror hanging on the wall in the sitting area. He saw him. The Phantom. His image, visible in the looking glass, was staring back at Raoul with an intensity that could break diamonds.

 

He looked like a demi-masked vampire, eyeing his next prey. The spectre was horrifying. Beautiful, yet horrifying. What captivated Raoul the most was his eyes. They were never a static color, but they were always alternating among green, grey, and blue, depending on the light.

 

Raoul pulled away from Christine to better focus on the image.

 

“What?” Christine asked, turning around to see what caught his eye, but the image disappeared before she could see it. Raoul stood, frozen.

 

“Raoul?”

 

His eyes darted back and forth between Christine and the now-unoccupied mirror.

 

Blinking heavily, Raoul said, “Nothing, my sweet. It is these eyes playing trick on me. It must be a hallucination from lack of sleep. At any rate, I must be going. I’m off to the opera house to speak with M. Firmin and M. Andre to discuss business.” He quickly kissed her on the nose. “Enjoy your day off,” he called as he was halfway out the door. With that, Christine was left alone in their flat, confused.

 

*****

 

Raoul did not have to see the managers to discuss business. He went to do what he should have done six months earlier; what he set out to do was find the Phantom of the Opera, fight him, and hopefully end him for good. Raoul would not be tormented any longer, and if they were to fight, the monster would not make a widow of Christine.

 

Once inside the opera house, Raoul made his way to Christine’s dressing room, the quickest way to the Phantom’s lair. He walked deliberately through the hall, avoiding eye contact with anyone who passed him. He practically collided with two young ballerinas on their way to rehearsal when he got closer to the dressing room. Once he reached the door, Raoul entered the room. It was adorable how “Christine” the room was. A bathrobe hung over the chair, photographs adorned the walls and were scattered on the vanity. Trinkets and figurines were lined up on shelves. Books were stacked on the floor. What made Raoul smile, however, was the dried and shriveled-up, yet tragically beautiful rose that lay on the vanity.

 

She still has it, he thought.

 

Reflecting back on those days reminded him of the task at hand: find the Phantom.

 

Glancing at the rose one more time, he turned to make his way to the mirror but froze when he saw the Phantom of the Opera standing in front of it.

 

Neither one of them moved for several moments. Still keeping his gaze on the monster of a man, Raoul reached for the knife he had discreetly tucked into his belt, but was halted when the Phantom spoke.

 

“I would not advise drawing your blade.”

 

The voice was as dark and beautiful as the one Raoul had heard in his dreams. The sound of it made him weak in the knees, pulled toward the source of it that was the Phantom of the Opera.

 

Raoul kept his hand on the knife’s handle, though he did not draw. The Phantom continued.

 

“I was expecting you to find your way here soon to confront me. I assume you heard my calling.”

 

As he spoke, the Phantom sauntered to the door and slowly closed it shut, preventing any interference between the two men.

 

“L-look,” Raoul began, nervously, “You’ve tormented Christine and me for far too long, Phantom. It is time your antics were-”

 

The Phantom waved him off. “Oh, enough of this ‘phantom’ nonsense. I find it more ostracising than empowering. My name is Erik, at your service.” With this, he gave a slight bow.

 

“Erik,” Raoul repeated, looking rather rattled. “Fair enough. Well, Erik, you said yourself that I will soon be yours. We shall see about that.”

 

He began to pull out his knife, but Erik did not seem fazed.

 

“My dear boy, forgive me, but you must have misinterpreted my intent.” He was as cool and stoic as ever, that enchanting being.

 

Raoul, confused, returned his knife to his belt and took a few steps toward Erik.

 

“Alright, then what is it you meant to tell me?”

 

Erik clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace. Clearing his throat, he said, “You, Raoul, have been a tenant of my forethought over the past six months. The acts of courage and passion you showed to save Mme. Daae were admirable. You are a man of your word, and you are, no doubt, a caring individual. If your physical appeal was not enough, then those characteristics certainly were-”

 

“What?” Raoul cut him off. “I don’t understand. Admirable? Physical appeal? What are you saying?”

 

Taking a deep breath and walking slowly to Raoul, Erik said, “I am saying that you have my attention.” He took Raoul by the waist and pulled him to his own body. “My full, undivided attention.”

 

Raoul could see all of his features in detail now. Every piece of clothing he wore was black, save for his wine-red vest. His body was hard and strong, yet Raoul was not threatened. He surprisingly felt comfortable. And his face. It was partially concealed by the white porcelain mask, but the side that was exposed was beautiful. He could have been a man of wax, but he was so much more than that.

 

Raoul stared into those stormcloud eyes. He felt a magnetic force pull them closer and closer together as they stood alone in the dressing room. He felt...what? Passion? Anger? Lust?

 

No. Erik was a man, first of all. Second of all, he was a monster.

 

But as Erik bent down to touch his lips to Raoul’s neck, he could not say no.

 

Raoul gasped as Erik’s lips caressed his skin. Erik disconnected and said softly in his ear, “Tell me, Raoul: have you ever kissed a man?” He brought his lips back down to Raoul’s neck.

 

“N..no…” Raoul moaned with pleasure.

 

Erik spoke between kisses. “Have you ever kissed a haunting spectre, like myself?”

 

He kissed deeply, and Raoul gasped once more. “No,” he said quickly.

 

Erik lifted his head and looked into Raoul’s pleading eyes.

 

“Well,” he said, “I am honored to be here for this pioneer moment of yours.”

 

Erik, once again, bent to kiss Raoul, but this time, his intent was his lips. But Raoul pushed him away, almost into the vanity.

“No! I will not! You are a man, and so am I. This is not right. No matter how captivating or beautiful you are, I refuse to be captured like a-”

 

But he was stopped forcibly by Erik’s lips. He pulled away, running his hands over the front of Raoul’s torso, studying him.

 

“My you talk a lot. You are lucky you’re so adorable,” Erik teased.

 

Pleasure surged through both of their bodies as they kissed over and over again, each one deeper than the last.

  
Raoul grabbed hold Erik around the shoulders, and he knew. He knew that he would never feel this way kissing any other person in the world. Erik had him, whether he liked it or not.


	2. Hear It, Feel It Secretly Possess You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul returns to confront the Phantom for his advances, but ends up doing the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the beginning of the smut in this story. You're welcome ;) And a sappy conclusion. Enjoy!  
> -K

How could he possibly tell Christine? He was a leech for being unfaithful. Raoul loved his wife, but the Phantom-Erik, rather-had captured his soul. His dark beauty was a force of gravity on his weak heart. He was a truly enchanting individual, and Raoul was not willing to resist.

He returned to his flat later that evening, after running a few errands.

“Christine!” he called as he walked through the door, taking off his cloak.

His little wife ran to meet him at the door and kissed him on the cheek. “Hello, dearest, how was your meeting?”

“My what?” They stared at each other for a second.

Christine furrowed her brow and said, “Your meeting...with the managers…”

“Oh, yes, yes, that. It went well, very well. Talked a whole lot,” Raoul quickly, immediately flustered.

Softness fell over Christine’s face.

“Oh, good. What did you discuss?”

He stared. “How’s that?”

“What did you discuss?” Christine repeated.

Raoul heaved a forceful sigh. “Oh, a great many things. Listen, darling,” he said, unsure of what to say next.

“There is something I need to tell you, and I don’t know how you will react.”

Christine reached out to touch his face. Her hand was warm and comforting.

“You can tell me, my sweet. Whatever is troubling you, I will make it go away.”

Raoul closed his eyes, and held his hand to hers. He sighed again.

“Christine, I…”

“Yes?” she prodded.

Raoul broke away and reached for his cloak again, saying, “I need to go see my brother Philippe. He has taken ill and requested I spend the the weekend to take care of him. I shall write you if plans happen to change.”

She went to him as he started out the door. “But, Raoul-”

“I shall see you Monday morning, my angel,” he interrupted, followed by kissing her on the nose.

And with that he was out the door. Christine, was once again left in confusion.

***

Raoul had forgotten the labyrinth he had to conquer in order to reach the lair below the opera house. Once through the mirror, he made his way down a dark, damp, twisted staircase, but not before taking one of the torches on the wall that would help him to see. 

After an endless journey, he reached the edge of the lake, where there was a boat already there waiting, as if he was expected to arrive. He stepped into the boat and rowed into the darkness, unsure of how long it would take to reach Erik.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, Raoul reached the cement dock, and he could hear the faint sound of an organ playing. He was greeted by a collection of furniture, paintings, instruments, statues, and more. Carefully stepping out of the boat, he marveled at the underground museum of beauty. It was twisted and spectacular, horrid and captivating.

As Raoul carefully sauntered through the scenery, the organ music grew louder and louder. The melody was a cacophony of dissonance and power, and Raoul was in love with it. He finally reached the organ, and the music was at its loudest. Behind the organ was the man in the porcelain mask, busy at work. He alternated between playing the organ and scribbling notes on his sheet music.

“So what is it?” Raoul asked plainly.

“Whatever do you mean, Raoul?” Erik did not raise his eyes to meet Raoul.

The way Erik said his name was such a sweet sensation. Raoul wanted to hear it again.

He slowly walked up to the organ, and Erik looked up at him. Raoul could not turn away. He was locked on his now-green eyes. 

Raoul replied, “What is it you do to your victims to captivate them so? Magic? Your dark, brooding air? You know how people fall for that. You are a monster. A killer. A potential rapist. You prey on innocent Yet, you have created conflict between my heart and my conscience.”

Erik laughed a slow, deep, laugh. “My dear, that is no one’s fault but your own. I merely pursue my intentions. It is your decision to grant access to me.”

Raoul started to get angry, while Erik just barely smiled at him.

“Listen, Phant - I mean, Erik - I am a man, married to a woman. A woman who was once in love with you. Nothing about the current situation is right.”

Erik stood from the organ slowly and crossed to Raoul, still with a half smile on his face. He stood in front of him, almost militarily with how proper he was.

Raoul kept arguing about nothing. “You are a cold, sadistic, compromising-”

Erik grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard, mid-sentence. Raoul’s body tried to reject, but he succumbed to his power. Raoul took Erik in his arms, as well, one hand on his shoulder, the other around his neck. They kissed harder, Erik being slightly more forceful than Raoul. He used his lips to open up Raoul’s and slid his tongue across his in harmony, over and over and over again.

Raoul pulled away and stared at Erik, who had a hungry grin on his lips. And at that moment, Raoul knew that it was not a spell that was cast on him. He truly fell for this man.

Erik took him by his collar and kissed him while forcing him to walk backward. They approached a large, luxurious bed of satin sheets. Erik pushed Raoul onto his back on the bed, still kissing him. His hands explored his body, while Raoul’s caressed Erik’s back. Erik subtly thrusted his lower body against him.

Raoul felt Erik’s hand reach down and stroke his partial erection through his trousers, which made him whimper softly. He could feel the hardness of Erik’s trousers against him, as well. Raoul fumbled to reach him and stroked the front of his trousers in return. Erik continued to thrust against him as he removed his vest and shirt and tossed them aside. This was followed by him unbuttoning Raoul’s shirt, exposing his bare skin.

Erik leaned down and kissed his chest, down to his stomach, down to his trousers. He bit at it, still stroking over it with his hand, sending pleasure all throughout Raoul’s body. This made Raoul force Erik onto his back, remove his trousers for him, followed by removing his own. He brought his mouth to Erik’s cock and pleasured him beyond belief. Erik grunted and sighed, but he showed no sign of submission. His back arched in pleasure, pressing his cock even further into Raoul’s mouth. 

He noticed Raoul begin to touch himself as he tended to Erik. He would have stopped him to satisfy Raoul himself, but the way Raoul was sucking his cock had him paralyzed.

Erik thrusted harder into Raoul’s mouth, and Raoul went faster and faster. With a gasp, Erik finished into his mouth, pleasure and heat spreading throughout his entire body. In that same moment, Raoul finished himself off all over his torso.

Both were breathing heavily. Raoul got on top of him and kissed him once more, the taste of his satisfaction on his lips. Erik caressed his cheek and beamed at Raoul.

He’s so beautiful, Raoul thought. Erik guided his head down to his chest, where they lay for several moments.

Raoul lifted his head and stared at Erik’s mask. He slowly reached for it and touched the porcelain. In this same moment, Erik sat up and turned away from him.

“No!” he said sharply.

Raoul was confused. “Why not? I have already seen you without the mask. Now that I know you like this, I want to see you as you are.”

“That is why.” Erik sounded choked up. “Now that we have each other, I want you to only see me as beautiful. Not a hideous monster.”

He sat on the edge of the bed. Raoul wrapped his arms around him from behind, stroking his bare chest.

Raoul whispered in Erik’s ear, “You will still be beautiful. To me.”

Erik turned to him and kissed him. Gently this time. As if to say, “I trust you, but not yet…”


	3. I Am Your Angel Of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Thank you for being incredibly patient in waiting for the next chapter. Also, thank you, guys, so much for the page views and kudos. If you have any feedback about the chapter or the story in general, please feel free to leave a kudos, leave a comment, or share this story with people who might be interested. And lastly, if there is anything that you would like to see happen or any suggestions you have, let me know them, as well. This is a shorter chapter, but it a rising action to the rest of the story ;) Cheers!  
> -K

Raoul woke up to find that Erik was no longer beside him. Nervous that he was left alone in the lair, he warily searched the space for him. 

Eventually, Raoul found the man in an obscured corner. He was sitting with his back to Raoul, painting. Raoul could not quite see what he was painting, but the colors told him enough.

On the canvas, there were swirls of crimson and slate, midnight and amethyst, snow white and earth. It was beautiful. It gave Raoul a feeling of darkness, yet captivation. He loved it.

“It’s wonderful,” he said softly when he saw Erik’s masterpiece. As he said this, Erik bolted up from his seat and stood in front of the canvas.

“What? What are you talking about?”

Raoul slowly stepped forward. “Your work over there. It’s stunning.”

Erik let out a sharp exhale and responded, “You were not supposed to see this.”

“Why not?”

Erik stepped to the side to reveal the painting. Raoul could see it clearer, now that he was closer. He then discovered that it was a portrait. A portrait of him and Erik.

The midnight background almost swallowed them in the painting. Raoul was shown wearing white shirt with an amethyst vest. Standing behind him and caressing his torso. He was wearing a black suit with a crimson vest underneath. Raoul could not believe how beautiful it was.

“It is a gift. For you,” Erik admitted. 

Raoul admired it quietly before saying, “I cannot accept it. It is far too extravagant. Also, if I bring it home, Christine is sure to see it. I insist that you keep-”

To Raoul’s surprise, before he could finish his sentence, Erik grabbed him by his collar and said intensely, “Do you not care about me? Are I not good enough for you that you must stay with that fragile excuse of a woman? Why not let a man take care of you?”

Raoul could not speak. He only stared back at Erik in surprise and concern.

Erik let Raoul go and turned away from him. “I am deeply sorry. I should not be short with you.”

“It’s alright,” Raoul said in an attempt to calm him. “I was only going to suggest that you keep it here so that we may admire it together.”

“Good idea. That means that you will be here often, is that true?”

Raoul stepped forward and kissed the top of Erik’s head. “For as long as I am welcome in your company, dearest.” He stroked his chin, his jaw, and ran his hand over the porcelain mask. Erik flinched as he did.

Raoul pulled back. “Do you not trust me, Erik?”

“Of course I do,” he replied. “There is nothing for me to not trust about it. But I am not ready for you to see me like that.”

“Like what?”

Erik sighed and turned from Raoul. “A monster.”

Raoul would not stand for that. “Good sir, I know not the true definition of beauty. But I know two things: first, you are more than a face. You are an artist. A musician. A genius. A lover. A man. And second, I have seen your true face before. Six months ago. In this very place. I am sure I can handle it again.”

Erik shook his head. “You did not know me as you do now. As your love and your heart, I only want to be beautiful for you.”

Raoul grabbed him around his back and kissed him passionately. “Does that prove how beautiful you are to me?”

Erik looked alternately into both of Raoul’s eyes. He then practically pounced onto Raoul and kissed him ferociously, nearly knocking him over. Raoul slid Erik’s suit coat off in one swift movement and pulled his waist against his. 

Erik was aggressive, yet loving. He cared for Raoul, but he needed him with everything he was. It was not long before they were sliding each other’s trousers off, letting them fall to the floor. Soon, Raoul and Erik were on the floor themselves. Erik was on top of Raoul, pressing himself against him rhythmically. Raoul’s hands found their way to Erik’s ass, stroking it and making his back arch. The way Erik was grinding against him made Raoul’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

There was so much tension and passion in one moment. They both stopped to look each other in the eyes. Raoul understood. Erik knew what he wanted, and Raoul was willing to offer.

Slowly, at first, Erik pushed into Raoul, making him gasp. It was a feeling that he had never felt before, but he loved it. Erik reassuringly placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then began to thrust into Raoul, hard and fast. Raoul was moaning ever so loudly, only arousing Erik even more. He was growling. Hungry for more.

He kept fucking Raoul, going faster with every thrust. Raoul pulled Erik down closer to him to kiss him passionately.

Erik groaned and growled. He bit Raoul’s lip, craving him so strongly. Erik began to stroke Raoul’s cock as he fucked him. Very shortly after, both Raoul and Erik finished in a wave of pleasure and passion.

Both were gasping for air, trying regain their senses after such an event.

“That was incredible, Raoul,” Erik said in a low voice. “Let’s try again.”

But Raoul stopped him. He needed to catch his breath. He kissed Erik on the nose.

“Don’t worry, my love. There will plenty of moments like this. Let me just lie here with you for a while.”

“On the cold, hard floor?” Erik asked. “I cannot believe that we even did THAT on the floor. A prince like you deserves to lie on a bed of silk.” He gathered Raoul into his arms in one swift motion and brought him into the bedroom to lay him on the master bed. Erik got into bed next to him, wrapping his arm around Raoul’s midsection.

“Is there anything I can do for you to make you happier than you are right now?”

Raoul thought about it and smiled. “Not a thing.”

But Erik pulled him closer and breathed on his neck. He bent down to kiss it repeatedly. In between kisses, he said, “Nothing? You know how I want you to be happy. Please tell me how I can serve you.”

Raoul found this odd. This was...out of character for Erik. He was such a strong-willed man. Never a servant, even to Raoul. But he passed it off as an effect of sharing such a passionate moment with him earlier, so he turned and said, “My angel, you already fill me with more happiness than I have ever known.”

Erik gave an unusual grin. “That’s what I like to hear.”


End file.
